DANBO DOLL
by heoneypeach
Summary: Siang itu cuaca cukup cerah untuk seorang Seo Myungho berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang berinisiatif pergi ke taman. Ia lebih suka diam di perpustakaan lalu membaca buku-buku tebal yang dibenci oleh sebagian anak seumurannya. -Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu.- TAGS: MINGYU, MINGHAO, GYUHAO, SEVENTEEN


THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT SEVENTEEN PAIRING : KIM MINGYU & SEO MYUNGHO

DANBO DOLL

Cast : Kim Mingyu **(** As the Boy **)**

Seo Myungho **(** As the Girl **)**

Length : Oneshoot.

Genre : Romance, Gender Switch.

Rating : Teen. PG12

Author : Alham Baskoro

Words : 2016 words

Pages : 9 pages

Writted since : August – 07 – 2016

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction story about SEVENTEEN pairing Kim Mingyu & Seo Myungho. The real characters is belongs to the greatest God, ©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT, SEVENTEEN, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . DO NOT COPY MY STORY

ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu."_**

.

.

.

Siang itu cuaca cukup cerah untuk seorang Seo Myungho berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang berinisiatif pergi ke taman. Ia lebih suka diam di perpustakaan lalu membaca buku-buku tebal yang dibenci oleh sebagian anak bukan karena sang kekasih; Kim Mingyu, ia mungkin tak akan berada di sini saat ini. Anak perempuan bersurai ikal _dirty blonde_ itu mendesis kesal saat melirik jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 12;30 siang.

"Aish yang benar saja. Kau menelantarkan janji kita, Mingyu!" Desisnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan memang anak perempuan dengan nama _hanja_ _Xu Minghao_ itu merasa kesal. Menurut janji yang telah mereka sepakati, seharusnya mereka bertemu di taman ini pada tepat pukul dua belas siang, tapi sudah lewat 30 menit kekasihnya itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Lelah berjalan-jalan, Myungho memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di atas bangku yang berada di sekitar taman, lumayan lah untuk sekedar berteduh dari panasnya sengatan matahari, mengingat tempat ia duduk sekarang berada dekat dengan sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, pikirnya begitu.

Tepat di hadapannya, ada sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran dengan air mancur di tengahnya, itu menjadi objek beberapa anak kecil untuk bermain. Myungho bahkan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain air di pinggir kolam.

Kalau ia seorang anak kecil, mungkin ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat cuaca yang cukup terik hari ini. Tapi sayang sekarang ia sudah beranjak dewasa, masa-masa seperti itu hanya tinggal kenangan untuknya sekarang.

Meskipun panasnya matahari cukup menyengat, hal itu tidak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Setidaknya di sini banyak beragam pohon yang menyejukan sekaligus melindungi mereka dari paparan cahaya matahari secara langsung.

Myungho merogoh _sling bag_ dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya, Mingyu, meskipun itu hanya pesan basa-basi. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, tak ada _misscall_ ataupun pesan yang sekedar memberitahunya kalau Mingyu akan datang telat.

Anak itu kini terlihat gusar. Ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Mingyu mengingat ia sudah terlambat cukup lama tanpa mengiriminya satu pesan pun. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Lagi pula Mingyu itu adalah tipe orang yang suka se-enaknya sendiri, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang.

Waktu nampaknya semakin terasa cepat saat Myungho melirik jam tangannya.

" _Aigo_ _!_ _,_ Kim Mingyu, kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Dengus Myungho saat menyadari ia sudah duduk di sana hampir satu jam. Dan nampaknya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Mingyu akan segera datang.

Perempuan dengan balutan _overall_ berwarna biru pastel itu membuat pose berpikir sejenak lalu menimbang-nimbang ponsel miliknya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghubungi Mingyu, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin kekasihnya itu terlalu percaya diri dan merasa di atas angin karena Myungho mengkhawatirkannya.

Tak lama kemudian ada seorang anak laki laki tinggi datang menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Peluh bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya, menandakan ia datang dengan bersusah payah.

" _YA!_ Myungho- _y_ _a_ " Anak laki laki itu memekik saat sudah berada di hadapan Myungho. Deru nafas yang memburu terdengar, seolah-olah ia sudah berlari jauh sekali.

Dengan tampang datarnya, Myungho hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sinis ditambah kasihan.

"Kemana saja kamu baru muncul sekarang?!" Ketusnya. Menyadari kekasihnya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk, Mingyu hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Bisakah kamu sedikit sopan padaku? Dan maafkan aku, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Mingyu menyesali perbuatannya sembari cemberut sekarang. Sok imut.

"Kamu pikir hanya kamu saja yang punya urusan? Aku juga banyak urusan tahu!" Myungho menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Anak laki laki tadi kini beralih duduk disamping Myungho dengan sumringah. Ia sadar kalau ini memang salahnya sehingga wajar jika Myungho marah padanya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf,sayang. Tadi aku benar-benar ada urusan penting." Mingyu sedikit membujuk pacarnya itu agar tidak marah lagi dengan mencolek-colek dagu Myungho.

"Kalau kamu memang sibuk, seharusnya kamu meneleponku, Kim Mingyu. Apa kamu ini hidup di jaman batu, huh?!" sungut Myungho. Mingyu cengengesan sendiri melihat Myungho yang sewot. Menurutnya Myungho itu sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang marah. Rasanya ia ingin langsung menyerang Anak perempuan pecinta buku itu sekarang juga.

"Baterai ponselku mati, Myungho- _y_ _a_." Ungkap Mingyu berkilah. Kini dirinya tak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Ia sudah kehabisan alasan sepertinya.

"Banyak alasan!" Dengus Myungho tak peduli dengan alasan yang di berikan Mingyu. Lelaki tinggi itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dasar anak perempuan, di bentak nangis, tapi kalau di baikin malah ngelunjak, pikirnya.

" _My honey baby sweety little hao hao_ , kalau kamu masih berisik akan ku cium!"

"Cium saja kalau kau berani!" Balas Myungho tak kalah sengit dengan nada menantang. Dan secepat mungkin Mingyu langsung mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Myungho dengan lembut. Hanya satu serangan benda kenyal dari mulut seorang Kim Mingyu, namun membuat Myungho langsung diam membeku. Wajahnya merah padam, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Mingyu terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Mereka berpacaran sudah cukup lama, dan ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka. Namun setiap kali Mingyu menciumnya, Myungho akan bereaksi seperti seorang anak perempuan yang baru pertama kali ciuman. Dan Mingyu sangat menyukai kepolosan kekasih cerewetnya itu

"Nah, kalau kamu diam seperti ini kamu jadi terlihat lebih manis, _Baby_." Goda Mingyu kembali cengengesan tak karuan. Myungho hanya bisa mendesis kesal sambil melirik ke arah Mingyu dengan sinis.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau mengajak aku ke taman?" Tanya Myungho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nada bicaranya bahkan sudah mulai normal, tidak seperti tadi yang penuh emosi.

"Pacaran, kita kan sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan sambil pacaran." Jawab Mingyu enteng.

"Ya, bukankah setiap hari kita selalu pacaran?" Tanya Myungho meminta atensi lebih.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan, Seo Myungho, Mana ada orang pacaran di perpustakaan." Sergah Mingyu tak mau kalah. Kalau di pikir-pikir memang benar apa yang diucapkan Mingyu. Selama ini mereka memang pacaran di perpustakaan, tempat yang dibenci Mingyu sebenarnya. Tapi demi Myungho, ia rela menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan agar puas bisa melihat wajah serius anak perempuan cantik itu sepuasnya. Tapi _hey_ , itu tidak bisa disebut kencan sama sekali, pikir Mingyu.

"Dan _G_ _ood job_ , karena kamu sudah membuatku menunggu hampir setengah jam di kencan kita ini!" Ujar Myungho dengan nada -lagi Myungho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Im really Jeongmal Mianhae_ , itu di luar perkiraan hehe" Mingyu memasang tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya. Myungho hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya itu menggunakan kosakata yang bercampur campur antara Inggris dan Korea itu. Meskipun ia terus bersikap ketus padanya, tapi Mingyu tidak pernah marah sama sekali. Anak laki laki kelebihan kalsium itu bahkan tak akan segan-segan untuk melawak, sekedar menghilangkan rasa canggung di sekitarnya.

Sifat ke dua orang itu memang cukup bertolak belakang. Tak jarang mereka akan ribut meskipun gara-gara hal kecil. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka kembali berbaikan. Kadang mereka itu seperti tokoh kartun _tom and jerry_ , akan selalu ribut kalau bertemu, tapi jika tidak bertemu sehari saja mereka akan saling merindukan. Yah, mungkin itulah yang dinamakan jodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu telat?" Tanya Myungho.

"Ada urusan mendesak." Jawab Mingyu singkat. Myungho memutar ke dua bola matanya malas.

"Aku tahu, tapi urusan apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan kedua taring dan deretan geliginya yang putih bersih. Myungho kadang sebal dengan sikap Mingyu yang hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia bertanya sesuatu yang serius. Myungho menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, dan seolah mengerti dengan isyaratnya, Mingyu segera membuka ranselnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini untukmu!" Ujar Mingyu setelah menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dan dilapisi kertas kado. Myungho menatap benda yang kini ada di tangannya itu dengan heran.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Myungho penasaran.

"Buka saja." Ujar Mingyu di ikuti sebuah senyum ramah, meskipun di mata Myungho itu lebih mirip seringai mengerikan. Karena penasaran Myungho akhirnya membuka kertas kado pleapis kotak itu. Ia membukanya dengan kasar dan buru-buru, Mingyu meringis sendiri melihatnya. Ia kasihan sekali pada orang yang membungkus hadiah itu dengan rapih dan susah payah, karena sekarang Myungho tengah mengoyaknya dengan kasar.

"Ini..." Gumam Myungho sambil menatap Mingyu. Ia benar benar tidak percaya. Myungho terus menatap figur manusia kertas itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Itu adalah boneka _Danbo_ yang sangat diinginkannya. Boneka itu dibuat edisi terbatas dan sangat susah mendapatkannya. Dan yang Myungho tau, harga boneka _Danbo_ itu tidak murah.

"Itu hadiah untukmu. Selama kita pacaran aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah, kan? Dan itu hadiah pertamamu dariku." Ungkap Mingyu. _Oh my god_ , Mingyu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang kekasih idaman sekarang. _H_ _e is_ _totally gentleman_.

"Tapi bagaimana kamu mendapatkannya?" Mata Myungho mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Dengan sedikit susah payah aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya." Ujar Mingyu seraya menggaruk kepakanya kikuk.

"Mingyu bodoh! dari pada kamu membuang-buang uang untuk membelikanku ini, lebih baik kau menyimpan seluruh uangmu saja!" Seru Myungho di ikuti dengan tangisnya yang mulai pecah. Mingyu terkejut melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Myungho menangis, apa ada yang salah dengan hadiahnya?

"Ini bukan masalah harga, Hao _-ya_. Kalau untukmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan uang, yah meskipun itu tidak sedikit." Mingyu berusaha menenangkan Myungho yang masih terisak dengan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Myungho dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak mudah mendapatkan uang untuk mendapatkan _Danbo_ ini. Aku tidak perlu hadiah. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kamu di sampingku." Ungkap Myungho di sela-sela tangisnya. Mingyu menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menangis itu. Benar kata Myungho, untuk membeli boneka _Danbo_ itu, Mingyu bahkan harus merogoh tabungannya. Tapi ini bukan masalah uang, untuknya ini bukanlah seberapa, pikirnya.

"Oke, aku janji. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Lihat orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kita." Ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk orang di sekitar mereka. Myungho memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan benar saja! beberapa orang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mungkin mereka pikir Myungho seperti seorang gadis yang barus saja di renggut keperawanannya. Mingyu menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Myungho dan ia malu sendiri karena menjadi pusat perhatiansekarang.

"Ada ada saja kamu ini. Lagipula hanya karena uang kamu sampai menangis." Cibir Mingyu.

"Aku menangis bukan karena uang. Aku menangis karena terharu asal kamu tahu saja!" Myungho protes sambil senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Mingyu. Ia mengangkat dagu kekasihnya sehingga obsidiannya beradu dengan ke iris kebiruan indah milik Myungho.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Tak peduli seberapa kamu senang dan bahagia, atau seberapa besar kamu sedih dan terharu, jangan pernah menangis lagi." Ujar Mingyu dengan nada lembut. "Ku mohon percayalah padaku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Jadi tersenyumlah." Lanjut Mingyu dengan menatap lekat lekat kearah manik mata Myungho.

Myungho kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan Mingyu. Saking bahagianya ia bahkan ingin melompat dan berteriak pada semua orang betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu." Ungkap Myungho yang langsung memeluk Mingyu dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

 **[[THE END]]**

 **A/N: LAGI PENGEN AJA NULIS GYUHAO, DAN BAKAL NULIS GYUHAO LAGI SEBENERNYA. DIKSINYA TERLALU ANEH BANGET MENURUT GUA. TAPI GAPAPA LAH, GUA LAGI PENGEN BERNOSTALGIA DENGAN DRAFF FF JADUL. INI MURNI REMAKE DARI DRAF FF JADUL DENGAN PENGUBAHAN SEPERLUNYA (SENGAJA GA NGUBAH BANYAK, BIAR KERASA JADULNYA /DIGAMPAR/). SELF-BETA JADI MAAF KALO MASIH ADA TYPO KELEWAT. PERNAH GUA POSTING DULU JUDULNYA A VOUCHER DENGAN CAST SEOKJIN X TAEHYUNG. JUJUR, GUA SENDIRI NANGIS LIAT DIKSI GUA JAMAN DULU TERNYATA ALAY BANGET /SAMPE SEKARANG JUGA ALAY SIH/ INGIN CRY SEKEBON RASANYA.**

 **LAGI PENGEN NULIS CRACK PAIR YANG SE-CRACK MUNGKIN. HOW ABOUT MINGYU X SEUNGCHEOL ATAU WONWOO X JOSHUA? BELOM PERNAH NULIS ITU SOALNYA HEHEHEHE NANTI DEH GUA COBA. GUA ADA SATU DRAF FF MINGYU X SOONYOUNG RATED M, TAPI GA BERANI POST….. GUA KUDU GIMANA?.. MUNGKIN NANTI?**

 **AT LAST** **, MIND TO** **FAV, FOLLOW AND** **REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
